Iraq Wars and Love Blooms
by dustbunny690
Summary: Inuyasha is a Iraq special soilder that knows top secret info and is gassed and forgets everything. Kagome is a doctor that works in Kawait. What happens when their paths cross. Kag/Inu and some Mir/Sango. Enjoy! *CHAP 4 UP*
1. AN This is stuff that you should know

A/N  
  
OK in this fic Kagome is 24 and an American doctor. She is sent to Kawat to work in one of the local hospitals.  
  
Inuyasha is an Iraq soldier/spy that holds top info for Iraq. He was taken from his American (Yes he is American) family (Including Sesshoumaru) long ago by Iraq terrorists and was sent to a camp were he was trained to fight for Iraq but while he was in the camp he forgot all about his family. He is later gassed and looses his memory but he does regain it over time. While he is in the hospital he meets Kagome and he begins to fall in love with her but the big problem is that he looked so American that the people sent him to a American hospital and once the Iraqi people hear this they try to hunt him down because they believe that he might have given a way some top info. Also the American people are hunting him because they want to info.  
  
What is a guy to do read it and you will find out. Enjoy. 


	2. Departing and arrival in Kawait

Hi this is a story that is based on the war in Iraq so I hope you enjoy it. Here Kagome is leaving to go to Kuwait and work at the one of the local hospitals.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hi my name is Kagome Hiragashi and I a doctor that was chosen to go Kuwait and help the soldiers in the war. I am now packing to go because my flight leaves tonight.  
  
"Kagome?" asked Sota as he walked into her room.  
  
"Oh, hi, Sota what is it?"  
  
"Well I wanted to tell you that I am going to miss you."  
  
"I know you will but don't worry I will come home soon, but you know that our country needs me to help the soldiers."  
  
"I know but why do you have to go and not some other person and what if you get hurt or killed or something?"  
  
"OK Sota listen first of all I am not going to die and it is a great honor to go help out the war. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah," he said with a sad look.  
  
"Look I will be fine, now help me bring down my bags to the van," she said lifting his chin.  
  
"OK"  
  
"Oh also here," she said as they walked down the stairs with the bags in their hands. She handed him half of a locket.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Oh that is a special picture but only look at it when you start to miss me, OK."  
  
"OK," said Sota as he watched Kagome give her mother and grandfather a kiss and a hug good bye and put here bags on to the van, which would take her to the airport.  
  
As she was leaving she opened the window and showed Sota the other half of the locket and shouted, "this is how we are going to be connected so don't worry!"  
  
But before he could shout anything back the van was already gone and out of his sight.  
  
  
  
After the ride in the van Kagome arrived at the airport. There she met some other doctors and nurses that were headed to Kuwait also.  
  
Once they were on the plane and in the air Kagome looked out the window and tried to make pictures out of the clouds. But the only picture that came up was her family. After a couple of hours of reading she sent down her book and slept for the rest of the ride.  
  
Once they landed in Kuwait Kagome saw a man with a sign that read Hiragashi.  
  
"Why hello Miss Hiragashi, did you enjoy your flight?" said the man with the cardboard sign.  
  
"Yeah I slept most of the way," she said as they walked into a parking lot and walked up to a black car.  
  
"Well that's great I hope that you are going to enjoy your stay here and that you makes some new friends," he said as gave her a big smile and he opened the car door and let her in. "By the way my name is Hojo."  
  
(Do not worry I will get ride of him soon just because I really hate him)  
  
"Well hello Hojo my name is Kagome," she said as she shook the boys hand.  
  
Once she did this Hojo began to blush.  
  
To the ride to the hospital Hojo just kept on talking but Kagome could not hear a thing that he was saying and just sat there wondering what was happening at home. But she was soon interrupted by a loud screech and would have banged into a glass window if the seatbelt did not catch her first.  
  
"Were here," he said.  
  
"Thank you" said Kagome sarcastic like.  
  
"Know Kagome from here you go to the main office and they will tell you were to go."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Also Kagome will you go out with me sometime you know when you are not busy?"  
  
"Well I don't know."  
  
"Please"  
  
"I will think about it," she said as she closed the car door and began to walk through the double doors. "Not," she said as she say him drive away.  
  
Once she got into the hospital she went to the front desk. "Hello?"  
  
"Oh, be with you in a minute," said an old lady as Kagome looked over to find her organizing files.  
  
"Hello my name is Kaede and I am the main secretary here. How may I help you?"  
"Well," said Kagome as she looked at the old lady who had a patch on one of her eyes. "See I am the new doctor here my name is Kagome Hiragashi."  
  
"Oh, yes Kagome huh, we have been expecting you come this way," she said as she started to walk down a narrow hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok listen I would like to know like what you thought so tell me. R&R  
  
Also, next chapter up soon Kagome meets Sango, Miroku, and GEUSS WHO but in the weirdest way. 


	3. Sango and Miroku

Ok if you would like to know this story is only based on the war it is not exactly going by the war. Also the war could not be going at the same rate as my fic because if it was then Inuyasha would not be in it because after a couple of chapters this story will be nothing like the war.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Meet Sango and Miroku  
  
As Kagome walked down the narrow hall she peeked into the open rooms and tried to get a good look at the patients. When she got a good look into one of the rooms she noticed that most of them were wounded by what seemed to be booms, which made them appear awfully disfigured.  
  
"It is not nice to stare," said Kaeda as she taped Kagome on the shoulder.  
  
"Well it is just that these people look so. so.."  
  
"Depressed," said Kaede.  
  
"Yeah, did they get boomed on the way to Baghdad?"  
  
"Yes, I am afraid so. You yourself are going to be working with soldiers such as these in a little while," said Kaeda as she lead Kagome into an elevator and pushed the button that read 12th floor.  
  
"You see Kagome many of the people that come to this hospital are coming from the war as you already know. And once in a while you might get some weird people, some sad people and some disturbed people."  
  
"Why would they be sad?"  
  
"Well it is mostly because people have lost family or friends in the war," said Kaeda as the elevator door opened and she walked out.  
  
"Really wow that's really sad," said Kagome as she walked out the door not to far behind Kaeda before she turned around to see it close behind her. Once they got about 3 doors away from the elevator Kaeda turned to Kagome and said, "Ok Kagome this will be your room you will be sharing it with another doctor her name is Sango she is also from the US so I bet you guys will have something to take about."  
  
"I am looking forward to meeting her," said Kagome as Kaeda opened the door to see a girl sleeping into chair across a bed with seemed to have a person already in one of the two beds.  
  
"Well I will be going now Kagome I have much to do I hope you don't have a lot of trouble," said Kaeda as she walked out of the room and shut the door.  
  
As Kagome walked further into the room she began to take a look around. She noticed a small TV in the corner and two beds with a certain in between them. Sango was sleeping on a chair that was next to a window and the patient in the bed who also seemed to be sleeping. But Sango who seemed to be getting up soon interrupted her.  
  
"Oh, hello" said Sango as she got out of her chair and walked over to Kagome who was next to the bed with a patient in it. "You must be the new doctor Kagome. Right?"  
  
"Yes, I am," said Kagome as she shook Sango's hand.  
  
"Well I hope you like it here."  
  
"Don't worry I am sure I will have a decent time."  
  
"Of coarse you will all us doctors do."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Kagome as she started to giggle.  
  
But a movement in the covers of the patient interrupted them.  
  
"YOU PERVERT," shouted Sango as she hit him over the head.  
  
I am so sorry Sango it is just that."  
  
"Look Miroku I don't care what you were thinking as long as you stop doing that, that is about the 3 time you have done that today and it is not even time for diner yet."  
  
"Am sorry Sango but you just look so beautiful I could not help myself or my hands."  
  
While they were arguing Kagome tried to get a good look at this Miroku character. He did not seem to be badly hurt but had a couple of scratches on his face and arms. He had black hair that was put into a small ponytail and had violet eyes.  
  
"Well now who is this?" said Miroku as he stopped arguing with Sango and turned to Kagome?"  
  
"Oh, that is the new doctor," said Sango as she began to get angry and hit Miroku over the head again.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry my darling I did not know that me talking to another woman would upset you," said Miroku with a perverted look on his face.  
  
"No that is not why I am mad that is not it at all, shut up," said Sango as she began to blush.  
  
"Well how long have you guys known each other? I mean you look like you know each other pretty well," asked Kagome.  
  
"Well Miroku is a old patient here. He first came here with a many cuts and a broken leg and a broken wrist. But as you can see he is getting better so it seems."  
  
"But Sango my love I want to stay here forever with you."  
  
"Well, Miroku once the war is over I am going home so forget it."  
  
Well, Kagome stood there amazed until there was a ringing noise that made her jump.  
  
"Let me get it," said Sango as she walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello. Yes. Really. OMG. OK, bring him here as soon as you can we will be waiting in room 343."  
  
"Sango what was that?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Kagome that was your first patient," said Sango trying to put a smile on her face.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hey what do you think tell me I want to know don't be shy.  
  
Next Chapter Inuyasha comes in. This will be hot I mean fun. ; )  
  
Review. 


	4. In comes Eric or Inuyasha

I would like to thank the people that have sent me Reviews. Thanks. Next Chapter up. Enjoy  
  
Also check out my other stories.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Kagome come here and help me get the bed ready," said Sango.  
  
"Ok, but Sango who is this person that is coming do you know anything about him?"  
  
"Not much all I know is that he was found gassed on American lines he also had no name or ID. But you can ask him later if you want."  
  
But before they could continue their conversation two men with a rolling cart came barging through the door. Kagome noticed that there was a body under the sheets. Once the men got inside they rolled the cart over to the spare bed and put the body on it.  
  
"Here you go Dr. Sango he is all yours," said the one of the two men as they began to walk out the door with the empty cart."  
  
"Oh, no, no Sesshoumaru this is Dr. Kagome's patient," said Sango as she walked over to Kagome and gave her a wink.  
  
"Well, ok, whatever just make sure to tell Kaeda before she has a fit," said Sesshoumaru as he followed the other man out the door and closed it behind him.  
  
"Don't worry I won't forget," cried Sango.  
  
"Well Kagome I have to go you can probably handle him by yourself. Right?" asked Sango as she walked over to Miroku's bed.  
  
"Yes, of coarse, I mean don't worry."  
  
"Good and Miroku you need to sleep," said Sango as she began to fluff his pillow.  
  
"But Sango I am not tired and I will fell so lonely without you," said Miroku he turned to Sango and gave her a smile.  
  
"Sorry Miroku but I have to go. But I will be back later."  
  
"Well can you sleep with me for a while I mean until I can get to sleep."  
  
"No way Miroku I don't trust you at all that much but I will give you this instead. Close your eyes and you will get a big surprise."  
  
And with that Miroku closed his eyes. Once he did Sango reached over to the counter and grabbed a needle and stuck it into Miroku's arm. After that he did not walk up.  
  
"What did you do to him Sango?" asked Kagome as she looked at Miroku. "You didn't kill him did you?"  
  
"No, I just gave him a sleeping drug. Don't worry he will wake up in a hour or two so by the time I get back he will be up," said Sango as she put a certain in between the to beds and began to walk out the door. "Hey Kagome once your patient wakes up this will be a good opportunity of you two to get to know each other you now while Miroku's drugged and all." And with that she left the room.  
  
Well after Sango left Kagome took out her book and sat down in a chair that was next to the patient's bed and began to read. After an hour or to Kagome notice a bit of movement in the bed. So Kagome stopped reading and kneeled down besides the bed. But all that she could hear were a couple of mumbles.  
  
"No.don't take me.."  
  
"I wonder what he is dreaming about?" thought Kagome.  
  
"Mother.father.. brother.."  
  
"Is it his family?"  
  
Once Kagome said this the boy awake from his sleep in a deep sweat.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Kagome.  
  
"What, who are you? Where am I?" asked the boy as he began to wipe the sweat from his face and in doing so he pushed his bangs out of the way.  
  
As soon as he did this Kagome noticed that he was kind of cute, I mean a guy with white hair and amber eyes, who wouldn't. (Try to guess who it is?)  
  
"Oh, wait here let me get you some water or something," said Kagome as she got up and walked over to the sink. After she got a glass of water for the fellow she walked back over and handed it to him.  
  
Once the boy took a couple of sips of the water he turned to Kagome and asked her again, "Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
"I am Kagome and you are in the war hospital of Kuwait."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Yup. And who are you?" asked Kagome as she leaded against her chair.  
  
"I, I, I don't know."  
  
"You don't know who you are?" asked Kagome giving him a confused look.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Well that makes a bit of sense."  
  
"How does that make sense?"  
  
"Well see when you were found the men said that you were gassed so I guess that a side affect of being gassed is losing your memory."  
  
"Really," said the man as he began giving Kagome weird looks.  
  
"Hey, don't worry it is only temporary," said Kagome as she put a smile on her face.  
  
"Ok that's good."  
  
"But what should we call you until you remember your real name? I know how about Eric. Is that an ok name?" (Ok so from now on Inuyasha is now named Eric. Until I say so.)  
  
"Yeah I guess so I mean it is not the best name in the world but it will do for now."  
  
"Know go to sleep, Ok," said Kagome as she patted Eric's soft white hair.  
  
"But where are you going?"  
  
"I have to go eat lunch but don't worry I will be back soon."  
  
And with that Kagome walk out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what do you think of her?" asked a voice from behind the certain.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am your worst nightmare."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, I am Miroku," said the boy as he opened up the certain to reveal his face. "And you are?"  
  
"Oh, sorry my name is Eric well at least I think it is."  
  
"Yeah I know I was listening to your conversation. And I think Kagome has the hots for you," said Miroku as he gave Eric a wink.  
  
"No, really?"  
  
"Of coarse trust me I already have a doctor going after me," Miroku said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well she is kind of cute," said Eric as he began to blush.  
  
"That's the sprit," said Miroku as he leaned against the bed and fell back asleep.  
  
"Well I guess I will get some more sleep too," said Eric as he fell back onto his bed and drifted back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know I know lam ending o well I wrote this late at night so I got a little sluggish.  
  
And Eric. Yuk. Maybe I should have thought of a more Inuyasha name. Oh well.  
  
Next chapter up soon a little Inuyasha and Kagome fluff. Hot.  
  
Review come on do not be shy.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome fan all the way 


	5. AN info

I have a Authors note so listen up  
  
My mom is starting to bane me from the computer so I might not be updating for a while so you can still read my stuff and review, but I do not know when the next chapter will come up. Gomen (Sorry)  
  
Signed,  
  
Dustbunny690 ^^  
  
PS I am also going to start a web page soon. I will tell you when. 


	6. Important AN

Important AN  
  
Ok listen I have not up dated this story in a while because I think that it might be a bit much for some people, not to be mean or anything. But I am going again my mom and dad's wishes by writing more chapters, oh well.  
  
Anyway I would like to continue this story but I will need your support to do it, since I am not sure if many people really wan to read this story.  
  
So, I will continue this story, but only if I get about 10 good reviews. I am sorry if that sounds like a lot. But it is the only way.  
  
Review. 


End file.
